This invention relates to a device for withdrawing and gathering a fiber web discharged by the web delivering assembly of a carding machine. The invention relates particularly to a web guiding device which comprises a guide element mounted immediately downstream of the web delivering assembly and which has a usually plate-like guiding face extending transversely to the direction of web feed. The guiding face has a hollow side oriented towards the web delivering assembly for gathering the web-upon its discharge by the web delivering assembly-into a running sliver advanced from the guide element for further processing and/or handling. Such an arrangement is described in U.S. patent application by Beneke et al, Ser. No. 887,215, filed Mar. 16, 1978.
As the web is discharged by the web delivering assembly arranged downstream of the carding cylinder, parts of the web may rupture. The broken web portions are fully drawn off by the calender rolls. The successive web portion, however, cannot be drawn by the calender rolls because, at this time, there is no connection between the leading end of the successive web portion and the bite of the calender rolls. Thus, the web accumulates in the space between the guiding face of the guide element and the web delivering assembly of the carding machine.